Steve's Revenge (ON HIATUS)
by GamerWires627
Summary: Well, Italy, Japan, and the others have made it safely out of the mansion... but who's to say the monster inside didn't as well?
1. Prologue

**Just a random idea I had... and in case you didn't know, here's the human names so far:**

 **Finland- Tino**

 **Sweden- Berwald**

 **Sealand- Peter**

 **Iceland- Emil**

 **Norway- Lukas**

 **Denmark- Mathias**

* * *

Ah, yes. It felt good to be out of that stuffy mansion, but now where was It? Somewhere cold, It was sure. Trees, a forest, and in a clearing, a frozen-over pond- a rather large pond. It decided it must be in Scandinavia, where that Englishman had said he had a good friend. In Norway, to be exact.

Three people coming- the first, and seemingly youngest, around sixteen or so, with snowy white hair, pale skin, and violet eyes; the second, older, around twenty-two, tall, with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. Both attractive people. But the third- the third.

If 'handsome' was used to describe the first two, the word would have to be altered. The word would then become- ah, how did the humans say it? Beautiful.

He was an angel, not having the masculine charm the first two had, his attractiveness being feminine. The third person- he seemed around eighteen or nineteen, with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He carried himself with grace- like a dancer, almost seeming to glide across the snow. His Nordic Cross hairpin gleamed in the sunlight, and his expression showed emotionlessness.

All three of them carried ice skates, and they seemed to be headed toward the frozen-over pond. The youngest one spoke. "I can't believe we got Tino to let us come out here!" he exclaimed. The oldest responded, "Yeah, he's way too protective... I think it's because he has to take care of Peter, that kid's always getting himself into stupid situations."

The beautiful one simply nodded. Finally, the trio had reached the pond, and they began to take off their boots and put on their ice skates. It decided to move closer, and try to get a better look. Maybe then it would decide which one to ki-

 _SNAP_

"Did you hear that?" the beautiful one asked his companions. The youngest nodded, awkwardly sliding his foot back into his boot. "What did you think that was? Something in the trees?" the oldest one asked.

It disregarded their reactions- after all, it'd be more fun if they saw It before it ki-

 _SNAP_

This time, the trio visibly jumped. The tallest was suddenly holding a massive battle axe- where had he gotten that from?- and seemed to stare right at It, but right past it as well. "Emil, Lukas," he began. "Stay behind me."

 _SNAP_

 _CRACK_

The two younger ones obeyed his commands, as he assumed a battle stance.

"Emil," the beautiful one, likely Lukas, started to say. "If something bad comes out, be prepared to run, okay? Get Tino and Berwald." Emil nodded.

The unnamed one cleared his throat. "Hello?! Is somebody there?!" he yelled into the forest.

Now.

It rushed out of the woods, likely appearing as a gray blur, and ran at the unnamed one wielding the battle axe. "MATHIAS!" Lukas screamed. He attempted to attack, running towards them, but It simply backhanded him. Lukas landed on the ice, his impact slightly cracking it. Looks like 'Tino' had been right in not wanting them to come out here- the ice was too thin.

"LUKAS!" Emil yelled. It turned it's attention back to Mathias, tackling him and knocking the battle axe out of the man's hands. The two grappled, It on top, before Mathias suddenly turned his attention to Emil.

"EMIL! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Emil hesitated for a moment before casting a glance at Lukas, who was struggling to stand on the ice, ankle twisted in an unnatural way. "I-I can't! I can't leave you and Lukas!"

"EMIL, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

This time, he obeyed, taking off without even grabbing his skates.

Oh well. It was more fun to chase, anyway.

* * *

 **So yeah. I tried to refer to the monster as an 'It' but I might have screwed up...**

 **Review if you liked it or have a comment!**


	2. The Monster

**Heya, chapter two here! By the way, Erland is Ladonia... and I probably messed up Sweden's 'accent'...**

* * *

Tino was worried.

He kept glancing out the window every few minutes, waiting for Mathias, Lukas, and Emil to get back. He didn't even know why he let them go out there.

There was a blizzard coming, and it would be terrible if they got caught in it! And so, he was waiting at the house, with Berwald and Peter, waiting for the trio to return.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. Tino raced towards it and flung it open, revealing Emil, standing there, out of breath. "Tino! There's something- it was in the woods, it attacked us!" he said quickly.

"What?!"

"Come on! Lukas is hurt, and Mathias was fighting it when I left! We need to hurry!" Emil insisted.

Berwald came over to the door, height making him tower over the three, especially Tino, the shortest of the 'family' besides Peter and Erland. "Wh't 's go'in' 'n ov'r h're?" he grunted. "There's no time to explain it properly, we need to go!" Emil shouted.

"Hold on, let me go get my gun!" Tino dashed off and up to his room. He got down onto his hands and knees, and looked under his bed, where there was a long, thin box. He pulled the box out and carefully removed the lid. _His rifle._ Ah, yes. He pulled the gun out, grabbed the ammo, and went to head out, but just before he did that, he grabbed his so-light-blue-it's-almost-white parka. It was cold outside, after all.

He met Emil and Berwald in the hall leading to the front door. Just before stepping outside, he doubled back into the living room. Peter was sitting on the floor, watching TV, while Erland was on his laptop computer, as per usual. "Boys," Tino began to say, his voice in that 'motherly' tone. "Berwald and I aren't... going to be home for a little bit. We'll be back soon, so don't worry, okay?"

Erland simply nodded while Peter shouted out an almost enthusiastic "Alright, Mum!"

For once, Tino didn't tell him the usual, "I'm not a girl". Instead, he headed outside, where Emil and Berwald were waiting. "So," he interrupted the conversation they'd been having. "Let's head out."

Emil pointed at the tracks in the snow- three pairs leading away, one pair leading back. "If we follow these," he stated, "we'll find Lukas and Mathias."

And so, began the trek to follow the footprints. It was relatively silent, only the wind speaking. Clouds filled with snow littered the sky, ready to make one heck of a blizzard. Finally, the three reached the clearing with the frozen-over pond. And that's when they saw them.

Mathias was on the snowy ground, cradling a nearly unconscious Lukas, with wet hair and clothes. Tino understood what had happened as soon as he saw the broken ice on the pond. "Lukas- he fell in." Mathias stated, confirming Tino's thought.

Lukas was shivering like mad and his lips were slightly blue, which very obviously could NOT be good. "Hypothermia." Tino spoke. Mathias nodded. "Yeah. We need to get him home before it starts snowing on us."

"Wa't- wh'r's th' th'ng th't att'cked?" Berwald asked. Mathias did a sort-of shrug. "It ran off, I guess. All I know is Lukas fell through the ice, and it left. Like it was never there."

Mathias stood up, the hypothermic Norwegian in his arms. "We should go, in case that thing comes ba-"

 _RRRRRRRRROA-_

 _BANG!_

Tino didn't even give it time to finish it's battle cry- boom, one shot from his rifle that hit dead on... but seemed to do nothing, except just aggravate the monster- and it was a MONSTER.

It had a gray, humanoid body, with a thin, long neck, and a giant head, with an ugly wrinkled face and evil red eyes. Mathias ran and stuffed the limp body of Lukas Bondevik into Berwald's arms. "Take him and run. Don't look back, just get him home. I'll deal with this thing." then he summoned his battle axe, but the monster seemed more interested in Tino instead.

Yes, him- the Finnish Tino Väinämöinen- was being attacked by a MONSTER, an ugly one at that. He could hear Berwald hesitate before obeying what Mathias had said, taking off back towards the house.

And with that, the monster lunged at Tino, who braced himself, but Mathias's battle axe intercepted the blow. Tino raised his rifle again to shoot.

The battle began.

* * *

 **ARGH I HATE THE LAST THREE WORDS!**

 **But anyway, how didja like it?**

 **And to you guys who might be thinking along the lines of "Sweden would never leave Finland in a situation like that!", then here is my explanation-**

 **Sweden doesn't just care about Finland, he cares about the other members of the Nordic Family as well. When Denmark puts Norway into Sweden's arms, he's literally putting Norway's life in his hands, so he's not just going to leave Norway in the snow. Plus, he knows Finland can hold his own in a fight and he knows Denmark is a strong fighter, who can defend Finland, if need be.**

 **As for Iceland... I dunno.**


	3. Split Up

**Heya! So, remember what I said in last chapters Author Note, at the end of the chapter... about Denmark being able to protect Finland? Yeah...**

* * *

Emil still had no idea what was going on. There was a monster- at least he was sure of that much. Mathias tried to swing his axe at it, rarely making contact with it, and Tino was shooting it with his rifle.

Meanwhile, he, Emil, was standing there with nothing really to do. I mean, sure, he was terrified, but-

Suddenly, the monster flung Tino away, the short Finn's body moving fast through the air. He slammed into a tree, his rifle falling out of his hands as he lay limp on the snow.

There was no time to run to him; the monster had already tackled Mathias, whose battle axe was laying a little away.

Emil picked up the nearest thing next to him- somebody's ice skate- and threw it as hard as he could at the monster. "Hey!" he shouted at the same time, effectively getting it's attention. The monster began advancing towards him, and Emil had no idea what to do now. He saw Mathias reach desperately for his battle axe, one of his arms seeming to be bleeding.

It was when Emil took a glance behind him did he realize what to do. The ice was thin- and at his back. Lukas was on the skinny side, and if he had fallen through the ice, this monster definitely would.

Emil let the monster get close to him, and just before it lunged, he jumped out of the way, landing sprawled in the snow. Sure enough, the monster leaped where it thought he would be and landed on the frozen-over large pond. The ice almost immediately broke under it's weight, and the monster went down- down into the freezing abyss of water, where hopefully, it wouldn't resurface.

He waited for a few moments- nothing. Mathias came over to him, battle axe in hand. "Wow. You think it's gonna come back up?" he asked. "Probably not." Emil answered. Mathias extended a hand to help him up, which Emil gladly took. "So, Tino, that was some crazy monster, right?" the Finn did not answer. "Tino? Tino!" Emil and Mathias looked around, momentarily forgetting what happened.

Their eyes landed on the same sight- Tino. His body was limp, his eyes were closed, and the snow around his head was a dark red color. His rifle lay a meter or two away. He didn't respond to the sound of his name being called.

He wasn't moving- and they couldn't tell if he was breathing or not from that distance.

"TINO!"

* * *

Berwald was confused. He thought he'd been following the tracks between the house and the clearing, but he ended up losing them. So then he had decided to backtrack- and then that's when he really got lost. Meanwhile, Lukas was getting worse by the minute; there was no way to help him in the middle of the woods. He felt the Norwegian shift slightly in his arms.

Lukas was being carried in the princess style carrying method- one hand around his back, one hand under the knees. If he hadn't been severely hypothermic and barely conscious, he would have been embarrassed.

On top of being lost in the woods with a sickly Lukas, Berwald had another problem- the blizzard, which was coming in at an alarmingly fast rate. If they got caught outside in the middle of that... Berwald didn't want to think about the terrible possibilities.

"B-Berwald? What's g-going on?" Lukas stuttered, his eyes just barely fluttering open. The first snowflakes began forming and falling down.

 _Oh no._

* * *

 **Oh noes! The blizzard is starting... and it's pretty obvious that Sweden and Lukas are screwed. But Finland!**

 **Best attempt at a cliffhanger. It's probably not that good... but hey, I tried.**


	4. Back

**Ok, I'll admit it- the cliffhanger(s) in the last chapter annoyed me. So I had to immediately start writing this chapter.**

* * *

"TINO!"

Mathias felt a pang of dread as he and Emil rushed towards the Finn. When the two reached him, Mathias got down on his knees to try to shake him awake. "Tino! Wake up!"

Emil made a distressed noise. "His wrist... and it looks like he's bleeding from a head wound!" Mathias did a quick once-over, and found Emil was right. Tino was bleeding an ugly-looking head wound, and his wrist was twisted in an odd way.

"Oh man... Tino! Wake up!" Mathias shook Tino's limp body. Tino didn't respond. "Come on, Ti! Wake up!" Nothing.

Emil was suddenly leaning over Tino's body as well, trying to wake him as well. "Tino... please, wake up!"

Tiny snowflakes began floating down through the air, but Mathias and Emil didn't even notice. A few landed themselves on Tino's cheeks and nose. That's when his eyes fluttered open.

"W-Wha? What's- ow!" Tino had tried to use his hands to lift himself up, but his twisted around wrist kind of prevented that. His eyes widened as he saw the unnaturally twisted limb.

"Tino... be prepared. I'm going to twist your wrist the right way." Mathias said slowly. Tino nodded. "Okay."

Mathias slowly grabbed Tino's small hand. The Finn looked away nervously, and Emil comfortingly held Tino's other hand. The Dane took a deep breath before quickly twisting around the hand, making it go the right way.

Tino made a pained sound, and squeezed Emil's hand tight enough to make the Icelandic boy slightly wince. Mathias let go of the hand, which Tino then pulled close to his chest.

"Owww... what even happened? My head hurts too..." Tino put his good hand to the back of his head and looked alarmed when he pulled it back and saw blood.

"Well..." and then Mathias launched into an admittedly-not-that descriptive explanation of what had happened.

* * *

Peter wasn't one to worry, but he had to admit, he was getting a little anxious. The blizzard was starting, and there was an Emergency Alert at the bottom of the TV screen. And his 'parents' (Berwald and Tino), 'uncles' (Mathias and Lukas), and 'cousin' (Emil) weren't back yet.

The only ones in the house were himself, Erland, and Hanatamago. And Hanatamago was a dog. Sure, she was a cute dog, but still.

Peter looked out the window. Snow was coming down faster and faster, in bigger clumps than before.

And they still weren't back yet. Erland kept on his laptop (what was he even doing?), and Hanatamago was still laying on the couch.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, followed by a flurry of snow. Mathias, Emil, and Tino burst through. Mathias quickly closed the door, and Emil and Tino stumbled into the living room.

Tino had a bad head injury that was bleeding, but seemed alright otherwise. Emil was absolutely fine, and when Mathias came into view, it was noticeable that he had a cut on his arm.

"Ok, we're back and- wait... where's Berwald and Lukas?" Mathias asked.

"They didn't come here." Erland bluntly said.

"You mean they're not back yet?! It's a freaking blizzard out there, and they aren't back?!" Tino exclaimed.

"No. They're not."

* * *

 **Dun Dun DAAAAA! Oh jeez... I wish I did this chapter better, I'm not really happy with the way it turned out...**


	5. Nightmare

**Hey! So yeah... you know how Sweden and Norway are stuck in a blizzard in the middle of the woods...? So... let's just say, we're going to Italy now. Yeah. I'm that evil. You guys probably know who's who, but I'll put the names at the end of the chapter just in case.**

* * *

 _It was getting closer. That awful thing that had killed his friends so, so many times, was coming for him now. He reached for the journal, but it was gone. "Italia..." it whispered, hoarse voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard._

 _"N-no..." he whimpered. "Italia... Veneziano..." it said._

 _"No... please, what do you want?! You've killed my friends so many times now... what do you want from me?!" He ran through a doorway. There was Ivan, strangled with his own scarf. Yao, who'd bled out. Poor Ludwig and Gilbert, whose corpses lay in the basement. Arthur, who'd magic-ed himself out of existence. Alfred, who'd burned in the fireplace. Francis, crushed by the bookshelf._

 _He kept running, the monster on his tail._

 _Matthew, hanging by the neck in the closet, who hadn't been able to take the horrors of the mansion. Antonio, whose body was hardly recognizable from the mutilation from his own battle axe. And his brother... his dear brother, Lovino. His heart had stopped from the horror._

 _Finally, he had reached the piano room. There was Kiku, head down on the piano keys. Blood ran down it, staining the keys, and dripping onto the floor._

 _He failed._

 _Again._

 _The monster hissed behind him._

 _"Your turn... Feliciano..."_

* * *

A terrible scream tore itself from his throat as he sat bolt upright in bed. Once he realized it was all a dream, he calmed a little, but tears couldn't stop themselves from rolling down his cheeks.

The Italian was jittery, clutching a pillow tight to his chest, rocking back and forth, trying to comfort himself, telling himself there was nothing wrong, that would never happen again, they would never go to that mansion again.

But deep down he felt like there was something wrong. Very wrong. Shaking, he pulled the covers back and got out of bed, heading over to his closet. He bent down, getting on his hands and knees, and searched for something he kept on the the floor of it.

The journal.

When he finally found it, he walked back to his bed and sat down. That's when the tears really started coming down.

Why? Why that nightmare? He hadn't had those kinds of nightmares for a long time... was the monster doing this?

Reaching for his cell phone on his nightstand, he scrolled through the contacts. Who to call? Francis likely wouldn't pick up. Ludwig was used to getting calls in the middle of the night, but he never appreciated it. Lovino... he would just get mad because he woke him up. Besides, none of them would understand; none of them had memories of the mansion, though they were aware that the incident happened.

There was only one person who remembered; only one person who had memories of what happened. He checked the time. 2 AM. So that would make it... 9 in the morning over there. Not that early, better than waking someone else up.

He clicked the call button. The person picked up after two rings.

" _Hai_? Kiku Honda speaking."

" _Ciao,_ Kiku... it's Feliciano."

* * *

 **Short chapter today, because I want to get back Sweden and Norway's situation as much as you guys do.**

 **And now for the human names:**

 **Italy- Feliciano**

 **Germany- Ludwig**

 **Japan- Kiku**

 **Romano- Lovino**

 **Prussia- Gilbert**

 **America- Alfred**

 **Canada- Matthew**

 **France- Francis**

 **England/ Britian- Arthur**

 **Spain- Antonio**

 **China- Yao**

 **Russia- Ivan**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
